


Communication is Key

by dragons_and_angels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Teacher Evaluation, Teachers Dealing with Lockhart, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Minerva McGonagall's morning instantly got better when Snape was forced to do Gilderoy Lockhart's teacher evaluation.





	Communication is Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).

> We need more of Lockhart and the other teachers. The snippets we got in Chamber of Secrets definitely weren't enough. Thanks fencesit for prompting something I didn't even know I wanted!

It was a Tuesday morning when one of the greatest events of Minerva McGonagall's life happened. Oh, she had some pretty good memories up until then. Emmeline and her creating a new Transfiguration spell in their seventh year, her beloved niece turning eighteen and writing her a wonderful letter about how she had inspired her to apply to work in the Department of Mysteries (she still wasn't sure how but she was grateful all the same), and counting up the number of times Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup since she had been its Head of House. This morning, however, would go into the top ten at least.

"You can't be serious," Snape said, his expression blank with shock as he stared at Albus. Normally Minerva would be sympathetic, if a little gleeful, because Albus could be incredibly infuriating when he wanted to be, but Snape had made another comment about Potter and Weasley flying a car to school this morning and Minerva's patience was not at a good point. She sat back to enjoy it.

"No, I am," Albus said serenely. Minerva thanked Merlin that he wasn't being like that towards her. She could understand the muscle twitching under Snape's eye but it was still hilarious. "I think it is time Gilderoy had a teacher evaluation. Pomana did Quirrell's last year and Minerva the year before that."

Minerva suppressed a shudder. The man involved had been a lech and Minerva had struggled to keep herself in check throughout the lesson as he gave one too many smarmy remarks towards the female students whenever he forgot she was there. They had all been over-age since they were seventh years but that had been the only reason Minerva hadn't hexed him there and then. Instead she had written everything down calmly on an evaluation form, marched up to Albus' office as soon as the lesson was done and promptly informed him, as she handed over the form, that unless he fired that teacher, he could be looking for a new Transfiguration teacher. Albus had taught the rest of the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons for the year.

"I do not need to do an evaluation on Lockhart. He's a bad teacher and if I have to spend a single extra minute with him, he'll be leaving the castle in a matchbox," Snape managed to get out through gritted teeth. There was a vein pulsing in his temple now and Minerva watched with fascination. That was reaction Lockhart normally received from Snape but since Minerva was normally having to deal with her own temper around Lockhart, she never got to properly enjoy Snape's reaction until now.

"Why, Professor Snape, I never imagined your self-control was so poor," Minerva said in a sweet voice that had Pomana raising one eyebrow at her from across the table. Filius gave her an amused look but Albus' expression didn't flicker. Snape turned to face Minerva.

"I have excellent self-control." Snape's dangerous tone of voice might work on someone who hadn't seen him wearing the far too big Sorting Hat, Minerva mused for a moment.

"I managed to get through my evaluation with Professor Carstairs without hexing him. I'm surprised you think you wouldn't be able to do the same with Lockhart." She gave Snape a smile and he glared at her. There was nothing there he could argue with. Carstairs had been one of the horrific teachers Minerva had ever worked with (at least until last year when her colleague had been possessed by Lord Voldemort) and Snape was well aware of this. She had thought Snape was bad but at least she never had to worry about him coming on to some of his underage students.

"I can do it," Snape said in a way which reminded Minerva of a younger, more innocent Severus Snape. When he was thirteen, he had been friends with Lily Potter and eager to learn, but had the unfortunate tendency to let a stubborn whining tone creep into his voice when he was arguing against something he felt was unfair. He had mostly lost it when he had gotten older, but Minerva would have taken that irritating tone of voice over the obsession with the Dark Arts which replaced it. Now she delighted in hearing it again.

"I'm sure Lockhart would appreciate your input." Minerva only wished she could be there when Snape gave it. "May I suggest the fifth or seventh years?" She glanced at Albus as she spoke. "We need to make sure he's teaching them what they need for their exams."

Filius piped up. "My fifth years have already come to me with concerns regarding their level of education."

"Excellent." Albus beamed at them all. "Severus, you and Gilderoy will have to organise at time for you to sit in one of his O.W.L classes. I can give you a list of subjects which the exams board has warned could be on the exam this year."

"Perfect," Snape said with heavy sarcasm but as he was agreeing, Albus moved the meeting along. Not before Minerva gave Snape one last smirk and he narrowed his eyes at her in a glare.

Oh yes. Life was good.

Now if only she could persuade Gilderoy to give up the memory of the evaluation so she could actually watch it first-hand.

**

**Name**: Severus Snape, Potions Master

**Evaluating:** Gilderoy Lockhart, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor

**How are you evaluating your fellow teacher today? **

By sitting at the back of the classroom with a Disillusionment Charm on. Lockhart has already forgotten I'm here.

**Is the teacher prepared for their class? **

He has a stack of his own books on the desk and spent the ten minutes before class started curling his hair. Then another minute of practicing his smile in the mirror. 

Dumbledore, remind me again why I can't be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

**How well does the teacher communicate with the class? **

If you call smiling, communicating then he's doing well with the mirror. Does everything in his classroom have to be so shiny and reflective? If someone cast Lumos, it would be like those Muggle discos. Horrible things. 

One of the students just asked a question about their O.W.Ls and Lockhart pretended as if she had asked him about what product he uses on his hair. Am tempted to light it on fire and see how flammable this product is. Girl looks like she is going to cry. Impressive. 

**How well does the teacher demonstrate knowledge of the core subject? **

What knowledge? He's mispronounced at least three spells, talked about a spell he cast on a set of pixies that is blatantly made-up and when asked what textbooks he would recommend, simply pointed at his own books with a smile. His teeth are as reflective as his classroom. 

He's a complete moron and I can't believe you stuck me with his evaluation. I can't believe you got him to teach in the first place.

**How well does the teacher teach the core subject? **

He knows nothing about it. Nothing. I would prefer twelve-year-old Potter to stand up in front of the class and teach, watching him fail would be entertaining rather than painful. One student has gone to sleep, another student is sobbing quietly in the back row. Three students (two of which are Slytherins I may point out) are working steadily at some other homework. When I got a look, it seems they are teaching themselves Defence. I gave ten points each for initiative. 

See Minerva? I can give points to someone not in my house. 

**Does the teacher grade fairly? **

I've seen the homework he sets. Fair grades aren't applicable when the homework is about whether you remember what Lockhart's favourite shampoo is. I believe the homework is being handed in because no one wants to get detention with the idiot. 

**Remember the teacher you're evaluating will be able to read this so a compliment sandwich is always the best way to give feedback! **

I really hope he does. And what is a compliment sandwich? 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what reason Dumbledore had to keep Lockhart after this and I really pity the poor fifth and seventh years in Chamber of Secrets.


End file.
